narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Kimimaro Kaguya
Man sollte eigentlich auch noch erwähnen dass er durch seine Krankheit, medizinisch Bewegungsunfähig wäre, aber sein Wille Orochimaru zu helfen, hat ihn dann doch sehr gefährlich gemacht, wobei man auch sagen kann, die Krankheit haben seine Stärke bei weitem gebremst, also müsste er auch theoretisch noch viel stärker sein, obwohl er sowieso schon unbesiegbar ist SnakeKingOrochimaru gibt es überhaupt noch welche vom kaguya clan ----- nope, ps: bitte immer --~~~~ am ende deines posts machen --Th(ôô)mas 12:35, 10. Nov 2007 (CET) hoffentlich gibt es noch einen aus dem kaguya clan weil dir so bombisch sind jaaaa das mit den knochen die müssen alle unbesiegbar sein stellt euch mal vor einer aus dem kaguya clan mit sharingan und manpulation knochen boahhhhhh unnormall stark ----------------- Also dazu will ich nur sagen, ich glaube Orochimaru wollte so einen Körper glaub ich auch haben, Mischung aus Kaguya und Uchiha SnakeKingOrochimaru :Er wollte mal Kimimaru, aber als er krank wurde, musste Sasuke herhalten. das war auch die einzige Möglichkeit, Itachi zu besiegen. --Animepedia-Sven 19:34, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Alter Ich finde es komisch, dass er erst 15 gewesen sein soll. Eigentlich sieht der älter aus, oder ? --Rasen Shuriken 00:37, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) wahrscheinlich weil er so schwer krank war , oder Kakashi sieht auch aus wie 40 wegen seinen grauen haaren :Naja, wie schon in der Diskussion über Kakashi gesagt wurde: Naruto ist ein Anime, da muss nicht immer alles wie in der Realität sein, Sakura hat ja auch rosa Haare. --Rasen Shuriken 01:26, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also ich denke, es gibt irgendwo noch nen Kaguya! Ich mein, der Uchiha-Clan is auch schon ewig ausgelöscht und trotzdem kommen allein im Manga schon 5 Personen vor, die das Scharingan haben/hatten. :Wer hat denn alles noch das Sharingan? Sasuke als einziger Überlebender nach dem Angriff seines Bruders; Itachi hatte es, aber er war auch der Mörder seines Clans; Tobi hat es, weil er Madara sein soll; Kakashi hat es, weil es ihm implantiert wurde; Danzou hatte es, weil ihm viele Augen implantiert wurden. Macht eigentlich nur 2 Uchihas, wovon mittlerweile auch nur noch einer definitiv am Leben. Was mit Tobi ist ist ungenau, könnte nach wie vor jemand anderes sei der es sich auch nur implantieren lies. Außerdem ist der Uchiha-Clan wichtig da er ein wichtiger Teil der Geschichte/des Dorfes ist. Kimimaro sein Clan war lediglich dafür da, damit man ein starken Gegner hat. Natürlich kann man es nicht ausschließen das es noch einen Kaguya gibt, aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Sum2k3 09:44, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde Kimimaru cool und es sollte mehr Leute aus den Kaguya-Clan geben die den Kenkai-Genkai haben Knochen nachzuwachesen :) sagmal kann mir einer helfen such grade die stelle im anime wo man sieht wie Orochimaru Kimimaro und Kabuto beim Grab des 4 Kazekage stehen, also wo sie ihn getötet haben, damit Oro seinen Platz einnehmen kann bei der Chuuninauswahlprüfung?. 1000words Kommt sowas vor? Der hat doch gar kein Grab. Baki und seine Leute entdecken den doch in einer Grube und tausend Fliegen schwirren schon um ihn herum. (chapter 140 Seite 9). Ninjason 21:33, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) das müsste in der folge sein kurz bevor kimimaro stirbt, wo er da in gaaras sandgrab ist und seine erinnerungen nochma durchläuftErnie1992 21:39, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kann mich auch an die Szene erinnern, da dort Kimimaro dabei war, muss es erst am ende gewesen sein, wie ernie bereits schrieb. Also einfach nochmal die Folgen ab Kimimaro bis Ende Kimimaro anschauen. Sum2k3 05:15, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) War das nicht beim rückblick von orochimaru? also kurz bevor er von Sasuke getötet wird? da wurden alle Szenen von orochimaru gezeigt. MegaPimpf1 15:44, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) zweiter Tod Kimimaro hat doch zusammen mit Chiyo gegen Kankuros Truppe gekämpft. Aber es wurde nicht gezeigt, wie er besiegt wurde. Ob er wohl als versiegelt gilt oder ob er noch mal auftaucht? Shiromaru 19:41, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :status unbekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:08, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) der mächtigste ninja also ich meine das kimimaro der mächtidste ninja ist den er ist gegen über körperlichen schaden immun und er ist der perfekte tai ninja, seine bewegungen sind einfach unschlagbar.Dar er dank seine knochen so stark geworden ist und erst 15 war häte er noch viel stärker werden können. ich hab mich nemlich schon immer mal gefragt wer eigentlich der stärkste in naruto ist ich hab natürlich alle in betracht gezogen (itachi,minato,madara,erster hokage wo von ich den namen nicht weiß^^)Aber kimimaro ist momentan der stärkste sein kekkei genkai macht ihn halt un schlag bar seine diszieplin noch mächtiger.Er hat halt nur eine schwäche gen-jutsus aber man weiß nicht wie er darauf rejagiert weil in seinem kampf wurden keine angewändet in lieben grüßen (TheOromasterlive14 11:27, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) :klar war kimimaru stark, aber der stärkste? kann man nicht wissen, jeder denkt da anders... [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also bitte! Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte Kishi ihm wohl einen größeren Auftritt gegeben als das, was man bisher gesehen hat. Der stärkste Ninja, den man bisher gesehen hat, ist zweifelsohne Madara. Das bestätigen sowohl Kabuto als auch die Kage. --Shiromaru 15:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :das ist halt ansichtssache, jeder hat seine eigene meinung, ich persönlich denke das itachi und/oder minato die stärksten waren. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:46, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::da sieht man, dass leute hier gar keine ahnung haben... der stärkste ist natürlich konohamaru xDD [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:10, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich meine das er der stärkste ist weil er so stark war ob wohl er eigentlich kranck war un auf grund seiner kranckheit sollte er doch bewegungs unfähig sein ud er hat trotz dem gaara und lee in schacht gehalten.TheOromasterlive14 14:36, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :woher willst du wissen, dass er aufgrund seiner krankheit bewegungsunfähig sein sollte? wurde das im manga gesagt oder wie? schließlich hat er sich ja bewegt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:38, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::hat mal jemand ihrgend woh hier im wiki erwähnt das kabuto gesagt hat als gedanken stimme er müssde eigentlich schon lengst tot oder im koma sein also habich mal gelesen TheOromasterlive14 19:00, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::hmm... könnte vielleicht sein :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:56, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) hat Kimimaro Kaguya nicht im gespräch mit Juugo gesagt das wenn er das Fluchmal bekommt das seine krankheit dann weg gehen würde? :KA :/ ...kann mich an nichts dergleichen erinnern. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:03, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC)